Recuerdos
by Aihoshi-Seikaya
Summary: Inuyasha comparte sus sentimientos y recuerdos más profundos ante Kagome, en una muy especial noche de luna nueva. Onegai reviews!


Ohaiyo minna-san! Espero les guste este fic que acabo de publicar. Las comillas expresan lo que dicen los personajes, salvo exepciones. Por cierto... Inu-chan no es mío, sino de Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Nota: Los personajes son un poco OCC... (más Inuyasha) n.nU  
  
"Recuerdos" Capítulo único.  
  
Este día era noche de luna nueva, y las estrellas eran el único brillo que alumbraba la noche. Pero este día, era muy 'especial' para Inuyasha; razón que se notaba por la manera de actuar de éste: se le contempló muy triste y callado durante todo el día. Por la noche, él había desaparecido por completo; muy sin cuidado de los pensamientos de los demás, puesto que estaba muy 'ocupado' para ponerse a pensar en ello.  
  
Recostado bajo las frondosas ramas del Go-Shimboku, se le veía melancólico y triste, con los ojos cerrados. Cerrado ante el mundo. Miles y miles de recuerdos terribles poblaban la mente de Inuyasha, haciéndole recordar cosas que permanecían escondidas en algún lugar muy dentro de la mente del hanyou... Estaba angustiado, preocupado. Lejos de sus amigos, quienes le habían ayudado tanto, a aceptarse a si mismo por lo que es. Pero este día, no se atrevía a buscarles, ni mucho menos observarles al rostro. "¡Menos mal que Kagome no se encuentra aquí!" Una parte de él agradecía ello, mas su otra parte anhelaba verla, sentirse en sus cálidos brazos, cosa que ni él mismo se permitía. ¿Es que con tanto afán deseaba verle? Sin embargo, él mismo no se osaba a buscarla, esta noche no. Tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar... no le quedaba más que tratar de desecharla de su mente.  
  
-"Inuyasha..." Suspiró una chica de largos cabellos oscuros, los cuales bailaban al sonar de un compás impuesto por la escasa brisa que pasaba por allí.  
  
–"¿¿No lo hemos visto durante todo el día, ne Sango-chan??"  
  
-"Hai, Kagome-chan." Asintió Sango. Ella era su mejor amiga, estaba siempre con ella cuando se le necesitaba.  
  
-"Mejor será que vaya a buscarlo, Sango-chan. Te veré después." –dijo, levantándose de su sitio en donde tiempo atrás conversaba con Sango, para concentrarse en buscar a la persona que siempre ocupaba sus pensamientos... mientras se veía a si misma alejándose de su mejor amiga.  
  
Inuyasha no lo soportaría más... las lágrimas le rogaban a gritos dejarlas salir y su orgullo no podría retenerlas por mucho tiempo más.  
  
-"Inuyasha no baka! ¡¿Cómo puedo llorar, aún después de tanto tiempo?!" No logrando retener más, dos fugaces lágrimas corrieron rápidamente saliendo de sus ojos.  
  
Una sombra oculta de entre los árboles, parecía observar cálidamente a Inuyasha, acercándose cautelosamente al joven de hermosos y profundos ojos cafés, los cuales te incitaban a perderse en ellos... De la sombra surgió un hermoso ángel, que se acercaba cada vez más y más al joven, absorto en sus pensamientos. Reposó su cabeza sobre la espalda tibia del joven y susurró su nombre, acariciando juguetonamente sus mechones y rozando suavemente sus labios en una de las mejillas del ahora humano Inuyasha. En ese instante, el chico levantó su rostro volviéndole a ver, con sus fastuosos ojos abiertos de par en par, conmovido y asombrado por la escena en la que él ahora hacía partícipe.  
  
-"¿Qué... qué haces aquí...? –Preguntó un todavía sorprendido Inuyasha.  
  
-"Me preocupé mucho por ti, ya que estabas muy extraño" – Le expresó Kagome, contemplándole tiernamente a los ojos, notándole a su querido Inuyasha un suave rubor en sus mejillas.  
  
-"Este día... falleció mi querida madre..." –Explicó Inuyasha un poco más sonrojado, un tanto dudoso de expresar sus emociones ante Kagome. Ésta le dirigió una mirada más comprensiva, dándole ánimos a Inuyasha para que siguiera.  
  
–"Aún yo era muy pequeño cuando eso sucedió... La manera en que esos bastardos le asesinaron fue cruel" –Expresó entrecortadamente Inuyasha, bajando su cabeza de nuevo... nuevas lágrimas y recuerdos oscuros le asechaban atormentando su mente... las palabras quedaban cortas para expresar todo ese dolor y esa rabia contenidas en lo más profundo del interior de Inuyasha... que oprimía su alma... recuerdos oprimidos nunca expresados debidamente.  
  
-"Perdóname, Inuyasha... no era mi intención venir a importunarte cuando deseabas estar solo..." –dijo Kagome, rompiendo el silencio que se había acumulado en ese intervalo de tiempo, oprimiendo sus deseos de abrazar a Inuyasha y decirle que todo estará bien. Ella se levanta. "detenme, por favor" piensa, cuando siente que algo impide su regreso al sitio en el que se encontraba anteriormente.  
  
-"Espera... por favor no te vayas..." –Suplicó Inuyasha suavemente– "Estaba esperando a que tu vinieras..." Kagome le vuelve a ver un tanto extrañada: –"¿¿A que te refieres??"  
  
-"Estaba esperando q que tu vinieras acá. Eso es todo." –Acabó explicando Inuyasha, un poco apenado por lo que acababa de hacer.  
  
La chica le sonrió abiertamente, sentándose de nuevo junto a él. En ese momento, la joven se acercó más a él con la mirada enternecida, y, rodeando cuidadosamente con sus brazos el cuerpo de Inuyasha, recostó suavemente la cabeza del joven sobre su pecho, para asombro de éste... rompiendo barreras y ganando una batalla más entre muchas luchas internas; creando así un sinfín de sensaciones nunca antes exploradas por el hanyou ahora en su forma humana. Éste sólo acertó a cerrar los ojos y a dejarse llevar por el momento, en el cual sólo ellos dos existían ahora... Una lágrima más le rogaba de nuevo a gritos dejarle salir, a lo cual Inuyasha aceptó, gustoso. El estar en los brazos de la persona en quien confiaba ciegamente le hacía sentir por primera vez que no estaba solo, y que alguien le acompañaba. -"arigato..." –Susurró Inuyasha, quien hundió su rostro en el regazo tibio de su amada Kagome, para una vez más exhalar su fragancia, cuya esencia le volvía loco, le hechizaba... esa era su Kagome, ese especial tesoro caído del cielo que el destino le había regalado demostrándole que no todo en la vida es tan malo como parece.  
  
Owari  
  
oki... -.- apuesto de que no se imaginaban a un Inuyasha como el que acaban de leer, cierto? (si no es así, corríjanme...) Puse a Inuyasha como humano, pues es como humano cuando mejor expresa sus sentimientos. También la razón por la cual Inuyasha estaba muy triste era porq' ese era el día en el que su madre había muerto tiempo atrás, así que pensé que sería bueno q' Inuyasha expresara sus sentimientos y recuerdos ante Kagome. La manera en la que Kagome reacccionó para consolarlo me gustó mucho. No sé a ustedes. Espero que mi fic les haya gustado... Dejen reviews onegai.  
  
Se despide:  
  
Aihoshi-Seikaya 


End file.
